


Too Much Arm Lube

by Prettyugly



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, rdj shows up briefly, sebastian stan goofs off, sebby has metal arm troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyugly/pseuds/Prettyugly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan works on the set of his latest marvel film. Bucky investigates as to why a movie is being made about him and his friends, and why the actor playing him looks like his twin. Sebastian seeks hair advice and later rocks out to Beyonce. Bucky cries over his ex girlfriend and as always Natasha Romanoff saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is completely done for the lolz. Please lower your expectations of quality.

Sebastian Stan sat in the trailer feeling rather disgusted. The makeup artists were the poor souls given the gross and tedious task of covering his arm in lubricant. No way would he be doing this if the movie he was about to partake in filming wasn't affiliated with marvel studios. Working with marvel was the opportunity of a lifetime in his line of work and he wasn't going to give it up because he couldn't handle having his arm smeared with petroleum jelly or whatever this stuff was.  
When the friendly women and men were finished, they sent him off to the nearby costume trailer, so he could put a metal shell over his arm. He was a bit concerned about whether or not he would be able to fully concentrate on his acting with the gross slimey feeling but hoped for the best. After he got the arm on he noticed it also had some red dots placed in a grid on it. One of the costume designers explained that the dots were to help those who would work on the cgi.  
After he was in full costume, Sebastian began to walk towards the set. He saw one of his stunt doubles in the distance. He would not have paid them any attention if he was not walking in the opposite direction. Sebastian decided that he needed to know if the location of the set changed. Besides this dude had made his hair look super angsty and he could use some of whatever he was had in it.  
"Hey!" Sebastian said as he jogged up to the stunt double. "you're Jim right? the stunt double?" he wasn't very good with names. when the double didn't answer Sebastian tried again "umm.... Bucky? how do you make your hair look so angsty." The man stopped and turned to face him. the first thing Sebastian noticed was that the other guys arm didn't have any of the dots for cgi. "hey you should really-" "who the hell is Bucky" the man said interrupting Sebastian. Sebastian looked up at the mans face about to laugh but instead his jaw dropped. He even accidentally relaxed his arm which caused the metal shell to fall off and onto the ground, along with his too tight leather pants.  
"wh-who are y-you" Sebastian stuttered. The man with the super angsty hair could've been his twin. He grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into an unmarked trailer that was filled with props. "you're arm" he hissed. "you have another one underneath?! what did they do to you." At this point Sebastian had assumed that the reason this guy looked so much like him was because the casting directors were miracle workers, and he happened to be the type of actor who remained in character for the entire filming experience. He'd met a few of those type of actors before. "umm... Jim, or whatever it is you call yourself, filming is scheduled to start in ten minutes and both of us are late so I suggest we do this later" Sebastian Stan informed him. "filming for what?" The possibly Jim guy questioned. "well, right now they're calling it freezer burn but I overheard some writers and I think they're going to call it the winter soldier." Sebastian said managing to pull his pants back on with his one non-lubed hand. "now if you'll excuse me I have to put my arm back on before anyone notices it on the ground. And you my friend need to run to one of the costume trailers and have them mark your arm for cgi." Sebastian said as he hopped out of trailer and walked towards his arm which lay on the ground. He carefully put his arm back on and began heading towards the set again. That was a waste of time. he never even learned how to make his hair super angsty. He carefully wiped some loose dirt off the metal arm as he walked. Damn this thing was sexy.


	2. Who the Hell is Sebastian

Bucky did not move from where he stood in the trailer when his clone left. That's what he had to be, a clone. When he was with hydra they must've taken DNA samples from Bucky and cloned him in case he went missing. And fortunately for this guy the scientists didn't have the audacity to chop of his arm and give him a new one. But this dude was convinced that they were just filming a movie. Bucky wished they had told him that instead so he wouldn't have to live with all the guilt from the dozens of murders he'd committed. But obviously something had gone wrong in the cloning process. This guy was an idiot. What kind of assassin wears pants so tight that they could fall at any given moment? Bucky's pants were pretty tight too, but he'd never had that issue. Maybe this was just the beginning of his training, on a fake movie set.  
This place gave Bucky the creeps. Seeing the names of his friends and foes on various trailers was one of the weirdest experiences in his life, as if they'd all made peace and moved into a trailer park together. He couldn't help but try to investigate and find out what was going on.   
Bucky needed to know who was in charge. Most of the people around here we're dressed like his friends, but none of them looked like the originals. Except for the guy who thought he was playing Bucky. Had hydra hired actors to pretend to make a movie so that they could train Bucky's clone in combat?There was only one way to find out.  
Earlier when Bucky said "who the hell is Bucky" it was a test. Whoever this guy was, he genuinely didn't know that Bucky existed and thought he was a fictional character. Also he asked how Bucky made his hair look "angsty". What the hell did that even mean.  
Bucky left the trailer and started to walk towards the exit of the set. Maybe he could find something on the internet. He knew there was an Internet cafe nearby. As he was about to leave, a short Latina girl with a lanyard around her neck ran in front of him. "And where do you think you're going Sebastian? Filming starts in 3 Minutes!" The short girl then proceeded to grab his arm and walk him towards the costume trailer. Sebastian must have been the name of bucky's clone. "what happened to the cgi markings?!" she almost yelled. Whoever this girl was, she was angry and had a rather professional demeaner for someone wearing maroon skinny jeans and a shirt with a purple penguin cartoon. The short girl accompanied Bucky to make sure he didn't try to leave again and even walked him to the set.  
Bucky wasn't trained for these types of situations. Had to think fast before he reached the set and someone realized that there were two of him. As they neared the set Bucky saw his clone in the distance and tried to find something to conceal himself. He saw a table labeled props that had a couple of black masks not to far and quickly headed towards it. He picked up and put on one of the masks that would conceal his face from below his eyes to his neck. It wasn't enough. He found an unattended makeup table and quickly grabbed some chalky black powder and smeared it all around his eyes. The pixie like Latina girl came back to fetch him again and did a double take when she saw his raccoon eyes. "Sebastian? what did you do to your eyes?" she asked as her eyes widened. Seeing as his disguise didn't work, Bucky had some fast talking to do. "I umm...." he looked back over to the prop table and saw another mask. This mask was small, black and would've only covered the area around his eyes. "I thought the eye stuff would look more organic than wearing two masks." he finally answered.   
At first the girl narrowed her brown eyes at him and pursed her lips, but after a moment she said "Do what you want. But if anyone asks it was you're own idea. I'm not losing this internship because you decided to fool around." Bucky nodded in response and followed behind her as she began to walk towards the filming. They're didn't seem to be any escape for him now, other then just going along with it and pretending to be a stunt double. "By the way," Bucky added. "My name is Jim and I'm a stunt double sorry for the confusion." Even though the girl was about a foot shorter than him, Bucky felt a tad intimidated by her angry look. "you mean you're not Sebastian Stan?"


	3. Jim the Stunt Double

Sebastian sat in his chair on the set as Robert Downey junior walked in, texting with one hand and Starbucks coffee in the other. He then proceeded to walk into a table and spill his coffee on the ground. Robert let out a sigh of defeat as he peered down at his now coffee stained shoes and then found a chair nearby and sat with Sebastian. "hey what are you doing here? you're not even in this movie" Sebastian asked as he read his copy of the script for what must've been the 500th time. "some producers are gonna drop by here soon and me and Chris are supposed to attend a meeting about the next avengers movie." Robert answered, still looking down and frowning at his stained loafers.   
Accepting his answer as adequate, Sebastian decided not to try and make small talk with Robert. They just didn't know each other very well so it seemed pointless. He got off his chair and set his script down onto one of the tables. He began to began to walk over to a table with water bottles but stopped in his tracks when he heard a crash from behind. He turned to see none other than Jim the stunt double next to a prop table that appeared to have just fallen. Props were all over the ground, including some of Sebastian's own.   
Sebastian decided to get his water later and went over to Jim and an angry looking intern to help clean up the mess. When he walked over he saw that instead of wearing 2 masks, Jim only had one and had black makeup smudged around his eyes. Sebastian helped some workers lift the table back up but they seemed to have the situation handled. After all it was their job to make sure things went smoothly. Sebastian turned to the stunt double "hey Jim, I like what you did with the makeup. it looks a lot more organic that way." "that's what I said" said Jim. The intern was now glaring at both of them. Sebastian was about to ask her why she looked so mad but decided not to. Filming had begun and he had to enter soon. He told him it was time and together the both of them rushed to their positions.  
Now that the filming had begun Sebastian raced into action, jumping on cars and shooting marked targets with a gun as he'd been trained to. When Jim was handed a knife and told to flip it and then stab captain America's side with it he obliged, narrowly missing actually stabbing him.   
"STOP" yelled the director. He got of his chair and walked over to Jim. "hmm I like why you did with the makeup kid but let's use that for Later. right now I want cap to see your face as it is. go over there and show Sebastian how to flip the knife like that" Jim nodded and went over to the prop table and grabbed an extre knife. Sebastian found an open area where they wouldn't risk hurting anyone else.  
Sebastian waved over to Jim and he walked over to him. Jim began to explain to Sebastian that it was all in the wrist and flipped the knife a few times for him.  
Seeing he had another chance to ask about the hair, Sebastian took it. "so... are you gonna tell me about your angsty hair or not man?". Jim almost dropped the knife out of surprise. "uhm I don't know what to tell you. it's just like that naturally." Sebastian frowned at his answer. how was that supposed to help him with his hair. "so Jim, where are you from?" Jim caught his knife before answering "I grew up in Brooklyn. how about you?" Sebastian continued to flip his knife as he answered "I grew up in Romania, with... you know communism"  
Jim looked surprised by his answer "and what that like? to live with communism?" Sebastian turned and looked at Jim before answering. "it totally sucked man we couldn't eat bananas like I didn't even know what they were until I was twelve." Jim looked confused. perhaps he didn't like bananas. Sebastian quickly changed the subject. "so... do you like to listen to Beyoncé?" Jim gave Sebastian another confused look."who the hell is Beyoncé ?" Sebastian had to hold himself back from yelling at Jim "what's the hell?! you don't know who Beyoncé is?? she's the queen!" Jim looked more confused then ever. "queen of what?" "queen of us all bro, where have you been?" Jim looked like he had done something wrong. whatever, Sebastian thought as he went back to flipping his knife.


	4. Bucky's Ex Girlfriend

Bucky couldn't believe he'd forgotten how famous his ex girlfriend was. why did he have to date Beyoncé? she was unavoidable. her music always on the radio, her albums and merchandise in the store. every time bucky tried to forget her she'd pop up again just to remind him of his failure   
whatever, he thought to himself, he was on a mission and he didn't have the time to be bothered by the ghost of girlfriends past. it was time for him to get back to his mission, but after teaching sebastian how to flip a knife filming was over for the day. As bucky wandered off set he had no idea where he would go from here. he hadn't thought he'd need to hang around a few days. this mission was supposed to be complete hours ago. Natasha would disapprove at how long this would take, and Bucky really wanted to impress her. Who cares about his ex when he has the black widow now. well he almost has her. but where could he go? looks like he'd have to rent a motel room or something.  
In the distance Bucky saw Sebastian walking towards his car. Sebastian saw him and waved. "hey!" Sebastian yelled at him from a distance."Come hang out with me! I want to FaceTime my mom and show her how much you look like me!" Bucky didn't know how to answer so he just nodded and walked towards Sebastian.  
Together the both of them got into his car. As it was his car, Sebastian drove. Bucky decided to remain quiet for the ride. Finally Sebastian broke the silence. " so .... you really don't know about Beyoncé?" Sebastian said.  
"umm.. well I kinda do. I've heard her music on the radio and such" Bucky replied. "Nice." Sebastian said as he fiddled with his car's fancy CD player. a lorde album popped out and in he put a cd labeled 'best of Beyoncé 2014'. Single Ladies began to blare out his speakers and he began to sing along.  
After a couple of songs Sebastian turned the volume down and spoke again "you know what's really weird Jim?"." what?" bucky responded. "I've never met Beyoncé, and you barely even know who she is, but a couple years ago my publicist kept asking me about pictures of me and Beyoncé. it was super weird. There were pictures of me on her walking on a beach and holding hands and kissing and all sorts of stuff." at this point Bucky had begun to tear up at the memory of his lost woman. "man are you alright?" Sebastian said as he noticed Bucky's tears. "I mean it wasn't you?... was it? you don't even know who she is." Now Bucky was sobbing. "it was me!" Bucky almost yelled. With an apologetic look on his face slowly Sebastian turned off his CD player. "I- I'm sorry..." Sebastian stuttered as bucky continued to cry.   
Through his tears bucky could only hear the car stop as Sebastian got out at a gas station. Now that he was alone he wiped away his tears which smudged his eye makeup even more. he was now dressed in jeans and a sweater. because the angry Latino intern would not let him leave in "his costume" so he had to steal some clothes from the costume department. The black jeans and sweater were the only things that had fit. Somehow he managed to get this far without anyone noticing his metal arm. thinking quick he didn't know whether or not to run as Sebastian went to pay for gas. he still didn't know where he would go but he knew Natasha was on a mission nearby. Bucky looked around to make sure his coast was clear before putting up his hood and silently leaving the car, and then the gas station.  
Bucky ran and he ran, all the way to the next city over. there he found a motel and got a room. He then proceeded to cry some more before finally calling Natasha on the motel phone. As Bucky told Natasha that the mission had been a failure he heard some thumping noises from her end. of course she was probably beating someone up so Bucky didn't acknowledge it. She told Bucky that another agent was on their way to complete the mission and he hung up and went to sleep.


End file.
